Bone Cold Case
by Skulduggery Skellington
Summary: Jack Skellington doesn't understand his undead process. Was he murdered? Was he suicidal? He needs to know. --------- "Hmm...." Jack flipped through the orange pages and ran his boney fingers down the list, "Skulduggery Pleasant the detective."
1. Memory Loss

"Great Halloween everyone!" exclaimed Jack.

"Thanks to you Jack as always," grinned the Mayor.

"Well, no problem at all."

"Jack! Jack!" he turned to see the most beautiful woman running to him. He held out his arms and caught Sally by the waist.

She laughed while he set her back on her feet. She smiled. "Jack, you did wonderful tonight." He smiled her favorite crooked smile.

"You _look_ wonderful tonight." She blushed. Then he felt someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Excuse me." Jack looked over his shoulder to see a girl no older then 12 years old.

"Yes ma'am?" Jack bent down to her level.

"I'm starting Halloween Towns first ever newspaper."

"That's splendid."

"It's called the 'Halloween Cob' and I'm doing a story about you and your spectacular accomplishments." She took out a black ink quill. "Can I ask you a few questions?" she asked.

"Of Course you can." Jack reached behind him to grab hold of Sally's hand.

"Ok. Question one. What's your favorite holiday?"

"Halloween."

"What else would it be?" asked Sally.

"Well, " started the girl, "the public seems to see you as tied with Christmas and Halloween. Had to make sure."

"Oh."

"Question two. What were you like before you died?"

Jack opened his mouth to reply but it occurred to him. He didn't know. The girl waited quietly.

"Jack?" said Sally.

"I just remembered I have something important to do," said he suddenly.

"Oh."

He bent down to her once more. "Stop by my house sometime tomorrow and we'll finish this interview ok?"

"Ok Mr. Skellington." He nodded and she walked away.

"What was that?" asked Sally.

"What was what?"

"That. You blew her off. Is something bothering you?"

He couldn't lie to her. "Well yes something is bothering me. I don't know who I am."

Sally put her hand to his jaw. "I'm sure there are lots of people in the same position."

"But I want to know." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "I'll see you tomorrow ok Sally."

She nodded and gave him a hug. "Don't over think this Jack. Promise me."

"I promise."

_Later that night_

Jack grabbed the phone book and settled himself into his bed. What was he specifically looking for? He opened the book and started to read. "Hmm...." Jack flipped through the orange pages and ran his boney fingers down the list, "Skulduggery Pleasant the detective." His description looked innocent enough and living no doubt. He picked up the phone at his bedside table and dialed the number listed.

--------------------------------------------  
More and more to come  
Please comment


	2. The Plan

"Hello?" answered a male voice. "Hello, I'm looking for a man named Skulduggery Pleasant." said Jack casually. "This is he." Hmm.. he has an accent, Jack thought. "Yes well how good are you at solving mystery deaths?" "I'm quite good at it actually." Irish. "Well then I have a case for you." "Well that's just dandy. Can I have the name of my employer?" Arg he wasn't thinking this through completly. What should he say? He doesn't even know if Jack Skellington was his real name in the living world anyway.

"Are you still there?" "Oh yes sorry." "No problem. Name please." "Can I meet with you privitely?" There was silence from the other side of the line. "Well, I suppose. When might I ask." "Can I meet you near the Dublin, Ireland cemetary?" "Grim place to meet. Alright fine by me." Jack grinned. "Great meet you tonight and the witching hour." "Alright, pleasure to be doing business with you. Oh, and one more thing. I need a code name for you in case someone else shows up, you know the 'word'." Jack couldn't help to laugh. "This isn't a game." "I know I'm just one of those people who likes to lighten the mood. In this case its gloomy sorry to say." "Ok then. The word is Halloween." "Halloween? Instresting choice." "Well, it decribes a bit about me." "Nice doing business with you Mr. Halloween." "Pleasure's mine." and with that Jack hung up the phone.

The next day

"Morning Jack." said the Mayor. "Good morning Mr. Mayor." "We should get started on next Halloween!" "Love to but I have some matters to attend to too today." "But we only have 364 days left till next Halloween." "I'm sure we'll find time in between. We had plenty of it the year I tried to do Christmas." "Yes but we barley made the dead line." "Don't worry Mayor. We'll be back to work tommorrow. I promise."

Later

He knocked a few times on the long faded wooden door. "The door is open!" Jack walked inside. "Hello?" "Jack Skellington! What brings you here? As if I didn't know." said the Doctor. "I'm here to see Sally." He nodded. "She's up stairs in her room." "Thank you Doctor."

Once he was at her door, he straightened his jacket then walked in. He heard her gasp. "Jack!" she yelled holding a towel around her. "Oh! I'm sorry!" He turned around quickly and closed the door. Should have knocked first. After a few moments she opened it back up. "Jack, what brings you here so early?" "I need some advice and help." She smiled. "What of course you do. Where would you be without me?" He smiled. "Lost." "That's right." She grabbed him by the tie and pulled him in her room. 


	3. The Witching Hour

That night 10 minutes till the witching hour

Jack looked at his watch. 10 minutes till. Perfect. Jack cautiously placed his gloved boney hands and on slab of hard concrete. He thought his plan through another time. He was wearing his suit over layered by a long cloak with a hood. On top of his skull covering his eyes were goggles and below that a reaper mask.

He pulled open the tombstone and crawled inside. He ended up on the opposite side in the Dublin Ireland Cemetery. He closed the tombstone quietly and looked to his right and left. Seemed clear.

He breathed a sigh of relief. The plan was going smoothly so far. He put his hands in his pockets and began to walk around the grave. He stopped suddenly when he saw a man standing with his back to him. Jack stood still. It couldn't be him it was too early and I know most humans are usually late, Jack thought.

Jack took a step backward. But just as his foot hit the ground, it crunched on dry leaves. The man immediately turned around. He was wearing a black trench coat with matching trousers. He also wore a black gangster fedora with huge black sunglasses and a purple scarf around the bottom of his face.

Who wears sunglasses at night? Well who wears goggles at night? The man tilted his head to the right a little bit and asked with an Irish accent, "Halloween?"

The wind blew quietly as they stared at each other. Jack took a breath then said, "Yes, Halloween."

The man nodded. He walked toward Jack and held out his hand. "Skulduggery Pleasant."

Jack shook his hand, "Your here early."

"Well yes," said Skulduggery, "I had graves to visit."

Oh. "Nice that I can finally meet you Mr. Pleasant."

"Likewise. I mean I would say that if I knew your name."

"It's Jack Groff."

"Jack..." He nodded. "Well, what may I do for you Mr. Groff?"

"I need you to investigate the murder of ..."

"Of..?"

Jack stopped then asked, "How am I supposed to trust a man if I can't be able to see his face?"

"It's cold."

"And sunglasses aren't suspicious?"

"So goggles aren't either."

"I need truth."

"And so do I but if I'm not getting the information that I need, I'm not giving anyway either."

Jack thought for a moment. "If you tell anybody was is discussed here tonight. Lets just say I know where you live."

Skulduggery laughed. "Are you threatening me?"

"No. I'm just plainly stating the facts."

"Is that so?"

"Enough. Just swear to me."

Skulduggery shrugged in a careless manner."I swear."

"I am Jack Skellington and I want you to investigate my death."

--------------------------------------  
More to come, rest assured the chapters will get longer


	4. Inside and Out

Skulduggery stood there for a moment then asked, "Wouldn't you have to be dead for me to investigate our death?"

Jack nodded, "I can't take this off because I'm in public."

"But it's in the middle of the night." Jack hesitated then slowly began to remove the items blocking his face.

"So you weren't lying to me." Skulduggery said taken aback.

"I've been dead for almost 10 years." Jack said, "And it never occurred to me until a few days ago that I don't know how I got here. Well not _here_ I mean I'm from a place called Halloween Town."

"Halloween Town?"

"Yes."

Skulduggery sighed.

"Now that I told you who I am, why don't you take off those sunglasses." Skulduggery was as still as a statue. Unmoving till he nodded slightly.

"Very well. And let me just say this right now. I know where _you_ live, too." Skulduggery reached behind his head and began unraveling the scarf around his neck and pulled off the sunglasses.

"Wow." said Jack, "That's not what I expected."

"I'm full of surprises."

"Well then, there is absolutely no reason why we shouldn't keep our mouths shut." Jack grinned.

"Yes," Skulduggery agreed. A moment of silence passed. "So ," started Skulduggery, "What is the earliest thing you can remember?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Well... waking up in the forest. Well I mean in the ground in the forest. You see I think I was buried and had dug myself out. I soon ended up finding the iron gates to Halloween Town."

"Buried... I see." Skulduggery had his hands in his pockets.

"If you don't mind me asking," said Jack, " How come your not in Halloween Town?"

Skulduggery laughed. "I don't think everyone who dies and comes back goes to Halloween Town. I mean ghosts haunt the living all the time but they still live in respectable homes and what not."

"Then what happened to you?" Skulduggery paused before he began, "Well, I was in a war. A secret war unknown to the outside world. I was a general and I had went up against the enemy's right hand man. Before I realized I had fallen into a trap, it was already sprung.

"So I died. The 23rd of October when my heart stopped beating. The enemy had burned my body for all to see. They did that with all the generals they had killed. Well my soul never crossed over. It lingered there watching the war progress. That's when our side started losing. When I couldn't bare to watch it any more I came back."

"Just came back?"

"Yep and quite painfully too."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I've never felt so alive. Well technically I'm not but you get the idea."

Jack looked back at his watch. "Everyone will be getting up soon."

Skulduggery took out his gold watch to see for himself. "Ah yes it is. Well Jack Skellington, I will get to your case as soon as I pick my partner up before school."

"You have a child as your partner."

"Oh you'd be surprised. She's wise beyond her years."

"Will you be needing my assistance?"

"Oh yes very much so."

"Fine I'll meet you here then."

"At around 9 am please."

"Should I be prepared?"

"Mr. Skellington, you should always be prepared."

-------------------------------------  
Ah when bones clash!  
More to come enjoy


	5. The Team

"Jack!" yelled Sally as she attacked him with a hug, "Are you ok?"

Jack smiled, "Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"

She pulled back. "I don't know it just makes me nervous when you cross over to the real world alone."

"Why?"

"Well because of last Christmas...."

"Sally, I swear that will never happen again." He tilted her chin up so that their eyes met, "I couldn't possibly abandon you."

Sally smiled, "I know Jack, but I still can't help to think."

"Speaking of which," started Jack, "I need to go back."

She had the worried look again that Jack absolutly hated to see on her, "Why?"

"Well Mr. Pleasant seems to need me on his investigation."

"But you can't go out in the day time as a walking skeleton."

"Sally, Mr. Pleasant is just like me."

Sally arched on eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"He's dead."

"What how is that possible?"

Jack looked around the town square. "Can we speak somewhere a bit more privite?"

Sally nodded and followed Jack to his home.

Once they were inside the questions continued. "So how is it possible?" Sally asked as Jack made his way up the staircase.

"Well turns out his soul never left earth, never crossed over."

Sally thought for a moment. "Maybe that's what happened to you."

"Maybe..." Jack headed over to a black trunk and opened to silver latches. Inside was a series of other trinketes and a black cob webbed box. Jack carefully lifted the box from its resting place and placed it on his desk. Sally was now standing by his side.

"I thought that was only for emergencies?" said Sally.

"Well... Mr. Pleasant said to come prepared."

"Well why not borrow the reapers sife?"

Jack stood up straighter, "Because, well don't tell him this, I like this better." He grinned as he opened the box to reveal the neon green soul robber.

_Later that day...._

Jack exited the tombstone at around 8:30 am. Jack was wearing the same attire as earlier that day and now waited at the iron gates of the Dublin Cemetary. A black Bentley pulled around the street corner and parked near the curb. Skulduggery Pleasant exited the vehicle.

"Good Morning Mr. Skellington." he greeted.

"Morning."

Skulduggery walked up to where Jack stood and made a sound as to clear his throat, "Disregard the girl in the back seat. She tends to be a bit nosey. You know being trained by a detective such as myself and all."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Well then," Skulduggery said briskly, "Shall we go then." Skulduggery turned on his heal and headed to the drivers seat of the Bentley.

Once Jack had seated himself in the passanger seat, a girls head popped out to his left. "Hello there." she smiled widely.

"Hello." Jack gazed at the interior of the car. "Nice car," Jack commented.

"You think so? Thank you. It's a precious little thing. 1954 Bentley R-Type Continental, one of only 208 ever made. It has a six cylinder, 4.5- liter engine and it's retrofitted with power locks."

Jack mearly stared and nodded.

"I know," began the girl, "He does this every time someone asks him or makes a comment."

Skulduggery slowly turned his head in her direction. "I do not."

"Hello! Do you see yourself half the time?" Skulduggery began turning back onto the road. "So what's your name?" She asked Jack.

"My name is Jack Skellington. Yours ma'am?"

"Valkyrie Cain. Hear that Skulduggery? He called me ma'am."

"Your hardly a lady."

"Ha ha."

"So where are we headed?" asked Jack.

"We are going to the Capital. To take a look at some goverment archieves."

-----------------------------------  
Well the story is going and going


	6. Evils Afoot

The black Bentley pulled up next to the street curb and turned off the car. Skulduggery leaned foward on the steering wheel and peered out the window.

"What you thinking about?" asked Valkyrie.

"A lot of clever little things." She stared at him. "I'm thinking about what I'm going to say to those nice fellas in there," he said after a moment. Then Skulduggery turned to Jack, "Do you know if Jack Skellington is your real name?"

Jack thought for a moment, "Yes I think so. That's the name that came back with me. The one that said 'This is my name!' "

Skulduggery nodded, "Alright then." He stepped out of the car and ducked his head in, "Let's get going."

Jack followed silently behind Skulduggery and Valkyrie as they walked up the steps to the front desk. "Hello, how may I be of service to you?" greeted the lady at the desk.

"Hello," answered Skulduggery, "We're here to look up someones profile in your archieves for goverment reasons. I'm Skulduggery Pleasant, the detective."

The woman nodded and looked at her computer screen. "Who are you looking for?"

"The cousin of a murder victum who name shall remain classified."

The woman gave him a weird look before saying, "ID please." He handed it to her. "I'm sorry." she said after a moment, "But your not authorized to look at such information. I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave." Skulduggery didn't move. "Sir?" He nodded then turned away.

"Well that was a waste of time." said Valkyrie.

"Not entirly."

"What do you mean?" asked Jack.

"Well, obviously she's not going to let us in." Realization dawned on Valkyies face, "You knew they weren't going to let you in," she paused, "But you know how to get in don't you?"

"Precisely."

Jack was confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Valkyrie almost jumped at the question, "Ooooo, I love braking in to places."

"Are you serious?"

Skulduggery turned his head in Jacks direction, "Well, I can't think of a better alternative, sadley."

"Sounds like fun."

_Halloween town...._

Oogie rolled his dice on the table. Snake eyes. He sighed. It was boring in his cave. No one to gamble with, no one to threaten. What was a Boogie Man to do when he was locked up in this hole. The lift opened above him to reveal a cage falling down to him. Filled with another bug no doubt. He looked over laziley to see not just a bug, but a note.

It was in the form of Shocks handwriting and printed the words,

Oogie Boogie,  
We have great news. Jack has gone away. To the real world we hear. Word goes around that he is looking for his reason being here. Halloween Town is left in the hands of that stupid mayor. So we had devised a plan to break you out of that dreadful prison. Our plan will take about 2 hours but never the less we will get there.  
All praise Oogie Boogie!

Oogie smiled evilly.

-------------------------------------  
to be continued


	7. I'm The Oogie Boogie Man

Skulduggery looked over the seat at Valkyrie, "Can you look under your seat and pull out a black bag with a broken zipper."

"Is it filled with stuff we can use to brake into the capital?"

"Maybe."

Valkyrie opened the door and lifted the seat. Jack watched as she pulled out the bag. "Man this is heavy," she said.

"Just put it to the side for now," said Skulduggery waving his hand, "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving..." she grasped her stomach and reached out her hand as if dying.

He chuckled, "Alright. I'll drop you off for dinner and come pick you up later tonight."

Valkyrie groaned, "Ok."

Jack waved as the left Valkyrie at her home.

"So need to go back to Halloween Town for anything?" asked Skulduggery.

"No nothing I can think of." His mind wandered towards Sally.

"Well ok, if you say so." He turned down the street to an old cinematic theater. Obviously it hadn't been used in years.

"And we are going...?" started Jack.

"We are going to visit a good friend of mine who might be able to help us with our problem."

Jack stared out the window. It was getting dark and the street lamps had just turned on casting a yellow glare across the window.

Skulduggery parked a little bit away from the theater and turned off the engine. "Follow me," he said and stepped out of the Bentley.

Jack stepped out right after him. He followed as Skulduggery Pleasant walked up the front steps into the theater and into the main hall. The area was dimly lit and the room was covered in a thick layer of dust.

Skulduggery walked up the steps to get on stage and went behind the curtain. As they approached the curtain parted and a screen lit up showing an old black and white film of a brick wall and an open door, their shadows falling onto the image. They walked through the screen. Behind was another door leading to another set of stairs heading downward. They were confronted by a man in a doctors suit.

"Yes how may I help you?" The man had a weird complexion. From his jaw downward he was covered in green scales.

"We are here to see Kenspeckle Grouse," Skulduggery replied.

"Yes well he's in the far room at the end."

"Thank You."

Jack spotted a figure on the far side of the room hunched over a laboratory table. He was a small old man with a mass of white hair. Jack thought how it would be if Dr. Finklestien had hair.

"Welcome Skulduggery Pleasant." He turned in his seat, "What did you bring for me this time?"

"I need you to run some tests on my good friend here."

"Oh. So what's your name lad?"

"Jack Skellington," Jack spoke.

Kenspeckle sort of made a scowl, "What is up with your names? Why can't it be anything simple like John or Mark?"

Skulduggery shrugged, "To my inner creative side."

Kenspeckle put on his glasses, "Let's have a look at you Jack..."

_Halloween Town..._

"Ah it's good to get out!" yelled Oogie.

The three trick or treaters snickered.

"Now let's get this party started. Where's the Bone Man?"

"Still out," said Shock.

"He shouldn't be back till later," said Lock.

"Perfect," Oogie grinned, "Get me Doll Face and the Mayor and we'll see how they like it getting locked up in a hole."

The three snickered. "Is there going to be torture?" asked Shock.

"Oh but of course, cause I'm the Oogie Boogie Man! Muhahahaha!!!"

----------------------------------------------  
There shall be more!!!!! Muhahahahah!!!!!


	8. Capital Brake In

Oogie looked down into the big hole. "You wait till Jack hears about this!" yelled the Ragdoll from down below.

"Oh don't worry Doll Face. I'm sure he'll get the message soon." Oogie laughed evily.

A door opened and Barrel ran up to him panting. "What did you find out?" asked Oogie.

"We know who is accompanying Jack."

"Who?"

Barrel panted, "He goes by the name of Skulduggery Pleasant."

"Does he now?"

"That's not all. He too is a skeleton man."

"What?! Two Bone heads?!" said Oogie surprised.

"Yes Sir." Oogie thought for a moment then said, "Find me his rival and bring him to me..."

_Dublin..._

Jack watched as Skulduggery jumped onto Valkyrie's roof and knocked on her window. According to Kenspeckle they should be able to locate Jacks DNA with ease having took a few tests of thier own. Once Valkyrie had joined them once again, they took off back to the capital building. "How are we going to get in this time? Are thier vampires?" asked Valkyrie.

"No my dear Valkyrie, there are no vampires this time," replied Skulduggery.

"Good I hate those things."

"And yes we'll be going through the roof."

"Why not the door?" asked Jack.

"Doors are for people with no imagination," Valkyrie smiled.

"But there is a catch." Skulduggery added, "It's witches instead of vampires."

"Oh woopdee doo," mumbled Valkyrie.

"Witches aren't all bad," said Jack almost offended.

Skulduggery laughed, "Jack, your lucky all the good monsters live in your area. But here it's every man for himself."

"Oh."

"But no worries."

"Skulduggery likes to look on the bright side of things." Valkyrie said to Jack. "It's true," she added quickly when Skulduggery leaned his head toward her.

"Only cause your a child."

Skuldugggery pulled up in the capital parking lot. "Ok," said Skulduggery as he turned off the engine, "Everyone follow me and don't die." Valkyrie jumped out the back mumbling to herself how she never down before and Jack stepped out.

"Jack can you jump up?" asked Skulduggery stopping in front of the brick wall.

"Ya I can."

"Good." he replied briskly and opened his gloved hands downward. A burst of air lifted him up and he lightly landed on top of the roof. Valkyrie following behind.

Jack lifted his sleeve and rolled it up to his elbow. The bright green glow of the soul robber gleaming in the dark. He aimed it upward at the edge, pulled back, and thrust himself into the sky. Jack landed quietly, his coat flowing out behind him.

"Nice," commented Valkyrie. Skulduggery removed his glasses and lowered his scarf. He peered down to the floor below through a samll sun window. They were positioned just a little bit behind the front desk. Skulduggery dug out a tiny laser from inside the black bag. He pointed it downward at the glass and carefully cut a circle out, catching it before it fell.

"Me and Jack will go down first, ok. Oh and Valkyrie make sure I don't fall this time." Valkyrie scowled but nodded. Skulduggery dropped down first followed by Jack. Once Valkyrie joined them, they moved to the door at the end of the room.

Valkyrie heard a sound come from behind her. She looked but saw nothing. Skulduggery had began working on braking the lock on the door. Then she heard it again. "Skulduggery," she whispered, " What do witches look like?"

"They have a beautiful face but that's when they're not angry." A blond stepped out from behind a pillar, she was wearing a long black robe.

"Our witches are different," said Jack.

"Skulduggery..." Valkyrie said hestitantly. He and Jack turned just before the witch attacked.

---------------------------------------------  
will be continued sooner then u think  
Enjoy!


	9. Witches

Skulduggery pulled Jack out of the way of the incoming witch. The witch swerved around returning to where she was previously standing. She flipped her hair back back and raised up her hand. Jack dived to his right avoiding the thunder bolt she had cast. He raised his head up to see Skulduggery click his fingers forming two fireballs. He hurled them at the witch but she mearly laughed as she glided out of its path. Valkyrie had, too began attacking the witch with fire.

As Jack gathered himself back to his feet, he saw a slight monement behind Skulduggery and Valkyrie. Jack looked to see another witch with long black hair. Jack took firm grip of his soul ribber and whipped his arm foward. "Soul Robber!" It wrapped itself around the witch, trapping her in green goo. She screamed out at him.

"Thanks," said Skulduggery, "Careful though. They bite."

The black hair witch began to scream even more and louder. Her face began to shift and form, her eyes flooding with the color black and her teeth becoming sharper. The same was happening to the blond witch. Their faces and nails growing carrying out their wicked appearance. "Damn it." he heard Skulduggery say then the witch he had been holding slipped out. The witch made a high crackling laugh which sent chills down his spine. She held out her hands toward him and suddenly he was wrapped in steel chains. He crashed to the ground. With an evil grin, she made her way closer to him.

Suddenly Skulduggery was there. He dug through his coat and pulled out a six shot revolver and aimed it straight at her head. She stopped and hissed at him.

"Skulduggery!!" yelled Valkyrie and she fell to her knees grasping her head. She began to scream in pain. Skulduggery reacted fast to her call, but Jack was faster.

"Soul Robber!" and the blond was taken off her feetand thrown to the far side wall. Skulduggery hit the black haired witch with the end of the revolver and knelt next to Valkyrie.

Jack whipped around as the blond tryed to attack him. Her teeth getting as much as an inch away from him. Jack stood in his stance awaiting the next action. The witch started to cast another spell but was cut short when Jacks soul robber formed into a spiked ball colliding with her stomach. Jack whirled his head around and spotted Skulduggery working on the lock again. Valkyrie was laying still on the floor next to him.

Jack saw the black haired witch begin to stir. His position was directly in between the two. He quickly pulled off his hood and goggles, drew in a deep breath, and let out his banshee shriek. This had startled the witches for only a moment, which was all the time he needed. Jacks soul robber wrapped around the blonds waist and he leaned back on his heel. "I am the Pumpkin King!" and he gave out an evil laugh. The witch was taken off the ground, spun around, and thrown across at her campanion.

That's when he heard the click of the lock. "Come on!" Skulduggery urged. Now the witches were pissed off. Skulduggery had swooped up Valkyrie and Jack was right behind him heading into the hall of archives. Jack grasped the door handle and swung the door close just as the witches took one last dive at them, catching three of their fingers in the door cutting them clean off. Jack and Skulduggery sat there panting.

"Damn, you better have a good story behind your death. Otherwise, I'll never do that for you or anyone else again," said Skulduggery. Jack laughed weakly.

----------------------------------------------------  
Ha Ha Ha! Action! Gota love it!  
Next Chapter Coming Soon EnJoy!


	10. The Mystery of Death

Oogie cautiously slipped from the tombstone into the normal world. The three trick or treaters had failed in the capture of Skulduggery's enemy. His enemy had requested Oogie's appearance in Dublin. The enemy of my enemy is my friend.

Having fit himself in a big coat, hat, and scarf, Oogie navigated through the darkness. He glanced down at the paper in his palm. Once he had found the building where the enemy was staying, he entered. The building was the Dublin Museum of Arts and Oogie searched through the halls.

"So you came," said a voice. Oogie turned around to come face to face with a grey haired man.

"Oh course, but my minons sorta forgot to catch your name."

The man scrunched up his face in disgust, "And what of you? Your name?"

"I'm Oogie Boogie arch enemy of the one known as Jack Skellington, who is spending quality time with your rival Skulduggery Pleasant." The man arched an eyebrow but Oogie continued, "I believe we can work together. Whatda say?"

The man mearly looked at him then said in a voice of recognition, "Oogie Boogie. It's been a while, could have sworn you were dead." Oogie stood there confused. He himself had never dwelled much on the past. "Nice to have you back," the man held up his hands, "You look like you don't remember me. I'm Vengeous."

_The Capital..._

Skulduggery bent down at Valkyrie side, checking her breathing, then stood up after a moment. "She's going to be fine," he confirmed softley, "We should start looking for your profile."

Jack could tell that Skulduggery was genuinly concerned even though he tried to hide it. Jack flipped on the rest of the lights as Skulduggery turned on the computer. Jack wondered to the nearest shelf of files. It was files with tons of last names that began with A. Jack's boney fingers moved across the bindings of words of the deseased.

"Jack can I have the paper please?" Skulduggery asked holding out his hand.

Jack handed the paper of DNA information to him. After a moment of Skulduggery clicking and typing on the computer, he finally said, "Ok I know where your file is, and your name is not Jack Skellington."

"Then what is it?" said Jack putting his hands on his hips.

Skulduggery adjusted his tie, "Your name was Razario Vincente." (readers note the last e in Vincente is supposed to have an accent over it =])

Jack stood there for a moment, "Really..." Skulduggery nodded. "Ok well let's go get that file," said Jack turning around.

Skulduggery followed behind silently. That name did sound familiar, thought Skulduggery, but where have I heard it?

Jack rounded the corner to the isle of the last names starting with V. He began his search. Skulduggery stayed back a bit. he watched as Jack slipped out a black thick book.

"Do you want me to see?" he asked. Jack turned his head towards him then nodded. Skulduggery walked to his side and Jack slowly opened the folder to the first page.

_1908-1931_ _Rozario Vincente Police Report_

_Young male was murdered on the 20th of October. He was found dead with a broken neck on the North Dublin Harbor.__There were no witnesses at the scene and Rozario Vincente is now buried in the main Dublin Cemetary._ _His murderer was found dead also not too soon after the incident. _

_Police Chief Steward Mcham November 12, 1931_

"I'm sorry..." said Skulduggery.

------------------------------------------  
more to come enjoy!!!


	11. Murderous Mistake

Jack turned to the next page in the black binded folder. The next page bore a photo of a man with black hair, glasses and a loose pin striped suit. He was not smiling. It looked like him, Jack thought, but there was something odd. The look in his eyes didn't seem like him at all.

"Hmm... 1931 was the year I died," said Skulduggery, "Actually I died 3 days after you."

Jack turned to the next page which had his birth certificate and medical records. There wasn't much information here. Basic things, doctors appiontments and such. Jack did notice though that those appionments started to stagger, getting less and less until none were present in 1928. Jack didn't know if this had meaning but he turned to the next page.

To his absolute surprise, it was a criminal record. Jack gripped the folder tighter. He could feel Skulduggery reading over his shoulder. The record listed theft, kidnap, illegal trading, hacking, and murder... Jack couldn't tear his sockets away. "This can't be true," he whispered.

Skulduggery sighed from behind him, "I was helping a criminal."

"I'm not a criminal," Jack said mostly to himself. He turned the page and what lay before him were police notes for every crime mentioned.

Skulduggery was pretty much fed up with this but one paper in Jacks hands stood out to him. Jack turned the page. "Wait, wait, wait! Go back." The paper stated the murder of two people...

_October 22 1931 Report_

_We have reason to believe that Rozario Vincente had took part in the murder of Samantha Pleasant of 21 years_ _and Johnathan Pleasant of 3 years Saturday night October 19, 1931._ _Rozario Vincente is guilty for giving information to the murderer of the Pleasants._

Skulduggery could not continue reading any further. He pulled his hand back and took a step to his left. Jack tensed he had hoped Skulduggery would have over looked this report. He could see Skulduggerys fist clench. Jack began to back away slowly. He flinched as Skulduggery punched a nearby cabinet of files. It fell back unto the others, knocking them down like dominos. Skulduggery walked away, his hands deep in his pockets.

Jack felt a presance behind him and turned around. Valkyries face was confused. "What happened? What's wrong with Skulduggery?"

Jack didn't know what to do. Should he tell her? Valkyrie didn't wait for his response. She ran to where Skulduggery disappeared. Jack stood there silently. A million questions running through his head. After a few minutes of thinking he deciede to check on the other skeleton man.

_Halloween Town..._

_This is in the melody of Kidnap the Sandy Claws._

-All-  
La la la la la la  
Capture Halloween Town  
Put Jack to the test  
Keep him guessing all the time  
Never let him rest

-Lock-  
First we're going to set some bait  
Inside the depths of Oogies hate  
So when Jack comes around  
We'll go and pound him to the ground

-Shock-  
Wait! I've got a better plan  
To kill this skinny skeleton man  
We'll chop him there in the spot  
Then we'll bury him and let him rot!

-All-  
Capture Halloween Town  
Put our plans to work  
With Vengeous on our side  
We won't have to lurk

-Barrel-  
Then Mister Oogie Boogie Man

-Shock-  
Can take the whole town over then

-Lock-  
He'll be so pleased I do declare

-All-  
The whole world should beware  
Wheeeee.....

-Shock-  
The only thing in our way  
Is that Skulduggery Pleasant I would save  
Once he finds out Jacks mistake  
Mister Pleasant we will take!

-Barrel-  
Your so stupid Think now-  
If we take that other skeleton man  
He would challenge Vengeous

-Shock, Lock-  
Well I guess we wont tell either of them!

-All-  
Capture Halloween Town  
Jack will never win  
When we get the sharp Skulduggery  
He will do him in

-Shock-  
Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around

-Lock-  
Now with Vengeous and Mr. Pleasant

-All-  
We will take the town

-Lock-  
He'll be so pleased with our success  
That he'll reward us too I bet  
I wonder what it's going to be

-All-  
We cannot wait to see!

We're his little henchman and we take our job with pride  
We do our best to please him  
And stay on his good side  
La la la la la la

Capture Halloween Town  
Slice up Mister Jack  
Throw him in the ocean then  
See if he comes back

Capture Halloween Town  
Put Jack to the test  
Keep him guessing all the time  
Oogie is the BEST!!!

_Origanal Song but Danny Elfman. TNBC_

--------------------------------  
Aww... poor Jack What will happen next??  
More to come Enjoy!


	12. This is Halloween

Skulduggery was by the door leaning his skull against its cold steel. Jack could see that Valkyrie was hesitant to talk to him. She turned as Jack walked in and glared at him. He made to say something but Skulduggery quickly held up his hand to silence him. "Are you done here?" he said quietly.

Jack gripped the folder and nodded. Skulduggery flipped off the lights and pulled out his revolver. Jack didn't know why, but suddenly he had the urge to run.

Skulduggery sorta swung open the door and strolled right out. Jack and Valkyrie exchanged a worried glance to each other then followed him out cautiously. Skulduggery was half way across the room when the two witches showed up. They beared their sharp teeth at him. Skulduggery twirled his revolver between his fingers and shot at their feet, then one bullet at the glass window door. It shattered into a million pieces falling to the floor. Alarms began to ring in their ears. The witches shrieked as Skulduggery walked through the destroyed door.

"Skulduggery! You can't just leave like that!" Valkyrie yelled over the noise.

"Watch me." he said coldly.

She turned around to face Jack. "What did you say to him?" she demanded.

"I'll have to tell you later." Jack replied, "Once he drops you off meet me in the graveyard."

"Okay then." and she turned around.

The drive to Valkyries house was quiet. Once, Valkyrie tried to ask him if he was alright but he replied coldly, "Leave me alone." Eventually he arrived at the dark home. "I'll text you later," he said weakly, not looking at her. She hesitated for a moment then exited the car.

They stopped in front of the graveyard five minutes later. "Jack," Skulduggery said in the darkness, "Go back to where you came from and don't come out."

Jack said nothing and stepped out of the car. He watched as the Bentley drove out of sight. He could sense that morning was dawning. As he waited for Valkyrie to show, he looked for his headstone. He past rows and rows of names then came across a particular set.

Samantha and Johnathan Pleasant's headstones were pure green marble with white printing. Jack remembered the moment when he first met Skulduggery. Jack had walked out of the tombstone to see him standing in this very spot. Jack felt a tinge of guilt. As he was reading the headstones, a line on Samanthas stone stood out to him. _May she find love in the next life and may he love her to the ends of time._ Jacks thoughts drifted towards Sally in Halloween Town. She must be worried. He scrunched up his face and bent down to touch a leaf near the stone. "Deadly Nightshade?" Then someone tapped on his shoulder. Valkyrie.

She smiled at him, "Thank you Jack, this really means a lot to me."

"Don't thank me yet," said Jack softly.

She sat down on the ground as he explained the deed that was done. She was mostly quiet. Once he had finished Valkyrie said, "But your not like that anymore are you?"

"No," Jack lowered his head, "I wish not to be."

Valkyrie pursed her lips, "I'm sure he'll forgive you in ti-" Then she remembered his vengeance towards the sorcerer Serpine.

"I know he won't forgive me, I don't forgive myself," Jack said solemnly.

"Well I'm not doing anything and I've been meaning to ask you," started Valkyrie, "Can I have a tour of Halloween Town?"

Jack grinned, "Of course. I'm forgiven by you?"

She nodded, "Holding grudges is unhealthy," she smiled, "Besides you've been dead for what 78 years or so and I kinda want to meet your girlfriend. Skulduggery says it's good to have connections."

"I'm sure she'd be delighted to meet you," he promised.

Jack led her to the opening tombstone leading to Halloween Town. Valkyrie held on to Jacks coat as he navigated through the pitch darkness. After a minute or two, they came across a door with a pumpkin upon it. It was frowning. "The Pumpkin King has returned!" Jack bellowed and the pumpkins frown turned into a grin and opened up for him. They appeared next to the gates of the cemetery.

"Welcome to Halloween."

----------------------------------  
_This is Halloween, This is Halloween..._  
More to come


	13. Nightmares

Jack inhaled the fresh air. It was good to be home. Valkyrie gazed in awe. "Wow." she breathed, "I wish we had hills like that in Dublin."

Jack laughed, "Yeah that's my thinking place. Ready to take a look at the town?"

"Hell Yeah!" she was all excited now. Jack smiled. They had never before let a human into Halloween Town but Jack felt that he could trust her.

Jack went to open the cemetery gates. He pulled once on the handle. It didn't open. It's locked? But it's never locked, Jack thought. "This is odd."

Valkyrie went to his side, "Can't open it?"

"It's supposed to **be** open." He shook his head, "They knew I was coming back."

"Can we climb over?" Jack shook his head again.

"Can you call somebody?" Jack peered through the iron bars, "I can't see anyone."

"You guys don't use phones?" Jack slowly turned to her, "We all live next to each other. It's a small town."

Valkyrie giggled, "I guess so."

Jack slipped off his jacket to reveal his pin striped suit. "Can we please try my climbing over idea?" Valkyrie asked. Just then they heard a groan from behind them. Jack turned around to see the ground lift up and crumble. A skeleton hand broke through the thick dirt along with plenty others behind it. "What's this?" The heads of these undead figures began to pull themselves through.

"Zombies....?" asked Valkyrie nervously. Jack put himself between her and the groaning zombies.

"Melt the lock!" Jack ordered. Valkyrie whirred around and clicked her fingers.

Jack once again stood in his stance with his soul robber in hand. The zombie in front was now completely uncovered. It bent down and grabbed a root from one of the headstones. The zombie pulled upward revealing a long thin saber. The others followed by example. "Oh crap..." Jack mumbled. The lead zombie roared and sprinted toward him. Jack sidestepped as the saber nearly missed him. "Soul Robber!" The green goo wrapped around its wrist and Jack pulled back, throwing its hand across the graveyard.

Another zombie attacked him from behind knocking him forward. He swung his arm around, his soul robber colliding with one or two zombie heads. Jack rolled to his right to dodge being sliced. He got himself back to his feet but just at the moment a zombie saber punctured his center rib cage. Shock was clear on his face.

"Jack!" Valkyrie screamed. Jack fell to his knees. Then someone was there.

A woman grasped the saber in his chest and pulled it out. Twirling it in her fingers before thrusting it into the heart of another zombie. She pulled out a sword attached to her waist and began weaving her way through the undead figures. Jack boney fingers found themselves covering the whole in his chest. Then he felt hands on his arms.

"Get up! Come on, get up!" pleaded Valkyrie, pulling him with all her strength. Jack staggered to his feet letting Valkyrie lead him through the now open gate.

"Which ones your house?" asked the woman appearing by his side.

Jack pointed a weak finger, "That one." Then all the world seemed to disappear into a shroud of darkness.

--------------------------------------------  
*dramatic music plays*  
well more to come its not over yet

oh btw sorry I haven't been updating latley. I just finished reading Dark Days a few days ago but since I wrote this story once before you guys wont be seeing any of the forth book included in this story or the next.


	14. Women

"Great Halloween everyone!" exclaimed Jack.

"Thanks to you Jack as always," said the Mayor.

"Well, no problem at all."

"Jack! Jack!"

He turned to see the most beautiful woman running to him. He held out his arms and caught Sally by the waist. She laughed while he set her back on her feet. Then someone tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me."

Jack looked over his shoulder to see a girl no older than 12 years old. "Yes ma'am?" Jack bent down to her level.

"I'm starting Halloween Towns first ever newspaper."

"That's splendid."

"Can I ask you a few questions?" she asked.

"Of course you can."

"Ok. Question one. What's your favorite holiday?"

"Halloween."

"Question two. What were you like before you died?"

Jack hesitated, "I don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember'?"

Sally went to the little girls side. "Lets see," Sally began, "How 'bout the murder of Skulduggery's family."

"Murder?" said the girl acting surprised.

"I didn't mean to," Jack said quickly.

"You left me Jack," Sally said falling to her knees, "I guess you are more important than me."

"Sally... no... I..."

"You leave me alone and terror is rising in Halloween Town." She collapsed to the ground.

"Sally!" Jack bent down at her side.

She looked up at him with cold dead eyes. "I could be dead and you wouldn't know it," she whispered. She went limp in his arms.

"Sally!" He heard an evil laugh come from behind him. He turned around. There almost hidden in the shadows was a skeleton in a trench coat. He was holding his gun in his right hand. He blew off the white smoke coming from it. He didn't know how, but Jack was suddenly only a foot away from Skulduggery.

"You know Jack," he began shining his revolver on the collar of his shirt, "I feel a whole lot better now."

Jack lunged to where his throat would have been, but was cut short by a sharp pain in his chest.

"It was nice knowing you Jack." Skulduggery aimed his gun at the center of Jacks skull and pulled the trigger.

Jack sat straight up, gasping in shock then winced as he felt the pain in his chest again. He looked down at himself. Jack could see that his coat was left open a bit, emphasizing the hole in his shirt. He unbuttoned his shirt and assessed the damage. His sternum (the bone holding the ribs in the front) was snapped in two, but it seemed to be held together by some kind of tape. He couldn't help to laugh. Jack looked around, he was in his room. He let out a sigh of relief. Pull yourself together Jack, your dream wasn't real, you're not dead... yet. (Well technically)

He heard voices, women voices, coming from down the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

Valkyrie.

"Skulduggery told me to watch over you and he didn't seem particularly in a good mood."

"I don't need a babysitter, Tanith."

"I know. I know but I was told to look after you in case, well Jack came after you."

"Skulduggery's way over protective."

"Well that's the way he is."

Jack made his way down the stairs and had his first look at the woman named Tanith.

"Jack you're up," smiled Valkyrie, "How are you feeling?"

"Stiff." He turned to the woman in the white tunic, "Thank you."

"It's no problem at all but as you can see, me and Valkyrie aren't the best medics."

"It's alright."

Tanith smiled then waved her had around the room, "I like your interior decorator."

"Thanks." Jack walked to the window and opened the curtains slowly. "This is why I never leave Halloween Town often."

Valkyrie and Tanith joined him at the window. The streets below were crawling with zombies and vampires, ones he had never seen before, and ... bugs.

"Oh no..." Jack shook his head.

"What?" Valkyrie asked, "What could be worse?"

"Oogie Boogie..."

_Dublin..._

Skulduggery walked up the silent staircase to the top apartment room. What a long day it was. He put the key inside the door knob and opened it. The first thing he saw was a man in a big tan coat. Skulduggery closed the door softly. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm on your side," said the man holding out his hand, "I'm the Oogie Boogie Man. And I need your help."

Skulduggery crossed his arms, "And why would I help you?"

Oogie laughed, "Because I have some information you might want to hear."

"About what?"

"Your family."

Skulduggery hesitated for a moment, "What is it you need me to do?"

Oogie smiled, "I want you to kill Rozario Vincente or better known as Jack Skellington."

****  
the end is almost near  
the showdown will soon begin  
stay tuned enjoy


	15. Old Enemies

_Earlier in Halloween Town..._

"Razario, that does sound familiar," said Oogie scratching his chin.

"It should," said Vengeous folding his arms across his chest, "You killed him."

"Is that so. Any particular reason why?"

"To get ahead in the world, of course and by the way I was vey impressed."

"Sounds like me but what did he have that I needed?"

"Razario happened possess the information of where General Skulduggery Pleasants family resided. That information lead to the down fall of Skulduggery by the mage Neferian Serpine."

He lifted his head upward, "You should have told me instead of Lord Vile though."

"Well, what's done is done," said Oogie, "Why are we talking about Razario Vincente?"

"Cause he is now known for being your Pumpkin King."

_Present Time Halloween Town..._

Jack had explained earlier to Tanith and Valkyrie about the one kown as Oogie Boogie. They didn't look to happy but they agreed to help him put Oogie in is place.

Jack peered around the corner. Oogies lair was not to far away. He then gestered to Tanith and Valkyrie behind him. They all moved steadily foward.

Tanith spotted a vampire from the corner of her eye and told hem to stop. Once the bloodsucker passed, they sighed. "I hate using stealth." complained Tanith.

"Patiance is virtue," Valkyrie pointed out grinning.

"Rats," said Jack under his breath. Tanith and Valkyrie looked at him. "The place is surronded and with the hole in my chest, I'm not that big of help." Jack shot a worried glance to them.

"Don't worry, I'm all about distractions," said Tanith proudly, "Do you need any help getting in?"

"No it shouldn't be a problem," answered Jack, "I know this town like the back of my hand."

"Alright then lets get moving."

_Oogies Lair..._

Skulduggery followed behind silently as Oogie led him into his lair. "Quite a place you got here," commented Skulduggery.

"Thanks I try my best." Skulduggery arched his skul towards the ceiling. It was like a palce built for Dracula himself. Skulduggery eyed Oogie suspisiously, "So do you know where he is?"

"Yes," Oogie said sinisterly, "He's here in Halloween Town."

"Well isn't his his domain?"

"No it's mine."

At that moment, a woans voice started to ring throughout the area. "Is someone else there? Help! Help me!"

Skulduggery looked to where the voice was coming from.

Ooge cringed. "Lock!" he yelled.

The woman continued to yell.

"Yes Sir."

"Silence her now!" he ordered.

"Yes Sir." The little devil ran into the next room. Soon the lair was quiet again.

Skulduggery heard Oogie mumble something under his breath about somebody hearing that. "Who's in there?" Skulduggery asked.

"Nobody important."

"Who's in there?" he repeated.

"None of your business." Skulduggery took out a revolver from his jacket and pointed it at Oogies head. "I repeat, who's in there?'" Before Oogie could answer, they heard hurried footsteps come from behind the black gates.

The hall behind the black bars was too dark to see, but then Skulduggery heard a familiar voice.

"Skulduggery?" Valkyrie appeared.

"Valkyrie..."

Just a moment after, Jacks figure was right next to her.

Skulduggery immediatly moved his gun from Oogies head to Jacks.

"Jack how nice of you to join us," Oogie said grinning.

"Where's Sally?" Jack yelled to Oogie.

Skulduggery was just about to say something when another man stormed in.

"Oogie!" he bellowed, "What the hell is she screaming about 'someone else' being here?" The man came into the light.

Skulduggery was stunned for a moment but quickly pulled out his other revolver and aimed it at Vengeous's head.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?" Skulduggery and Vengeous said in unison.

"Great just my luck," grumbled Oogie.

Vengeous pulled out his cutlass from his sheath and Jack summoned his soul robber in his palm.

"Skulduggery? Jack?" said Valkyrie nervously.

"Valkyrie go get Sally from the other room," Jack told her.

"Don't tell her what to do," Skulduggery snapped at him.

Oogie inched closer to Skulduggey and whispered, "He killed your family but Vengeous is just some old foe. Who's more worth it?"

Skulduggery was still for a moment. Then he suddenly moved foward in Jacks direction pulling the second gun away from Vengeous's head.

*****  
OOOOO what will happen, what will happen  
more to come  
Thanks everyone for your support


End file.
